


Under a Lover's Sky

by NuclearNik



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fire Nation (Avatar), Romance, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik
Summary: The full moon above them glows with a constant, steady presence, her guiding light as surely as he is; just different sources.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	Under a Lover's Sky

Fingertips trail down her stomach, and his skin against hers burns brighter than any fire.

The full moon above them glows with a constant, steady presence, her guiding light as surely as he is; just different sources.

There is something special about this, coming together with him under the open sky, no buildings blocking them in. Just hot springs to their right and mountains to their left.

It is her favorite place in the Fire Nation, the visual and visceral combination of their elements. He is at home here with her, away from prying eyes and the endless burden of responsibility, and she can feel his contentment in the way his body moves against hers, slow and tender like they have all the time in world, like there is no place he’d rather be than here with her, mouth trailing lazy kisses down the column of her throat in time with the rhythm of her moans.

He wants it all; her writhing hips, the fingernails scratching down his back, the half-mumbled words of need flowing from her mouth. Every messy, imperfect part of her. She is treasured by him, and the force of it nearly steals the breath from her lungs every time.

He is everything.

* * *

The smooth glide of water over his shoulders, flowing down to wrap around his biceps, makes him shiver. 

The sun coming through the window burns fiercely and true, his life force as surely as she is; just different sources.

She is fluid, patient power like the sea, and he is in awe of her. She's kneeling on the bed at his back, mouth pressed to his neck as she controls her element around him, lavishing him in her love and very essence. It’s calming, being with her like this. The soothing sensation on his skin feels almost like healing, though there is no glow. The feeling comes from her, he thinks, not the water she commands. 

She is his safe harbor as much as she is his hurricane, and he cherishes each side equally.

With gentle hands, she turns him to face her as the streams of water recede, her arms sliding around the back of his neck, fingers playing softly with his hair. When her mouth meets his, she is voracious, as if she wants to devour him. He is needed, wanted by her always, and the force of it nearly knocks him breathless every time. 

She is everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading this self-indulgent Zutara lovin'! I'd love to know your thoughts. You can find me on tumblr @nuclearnik <3


End file.
